


Blushing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, First Crush, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-17
Updated: 2007-08-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedy is not prepared for bare Robin skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blushing

**Author's Note:**

> I did not warn for Underage, as no sexual acts happen.

It must be a foreign concept, apparently, for his friend to have a body taboo. He watched, though he really should not, as the brightly colored Robin peeled out of his costume while walking through the locker room. He wanted to make some joke, to break his own tension, but just the sight of that paler skin coming into view had him choked up.

"You gonna shuck that costume, Bow-breath?" Robin asked, grinning as he looked back at Speedy.

The archer could barely throw a nod, and hoped he wasn't as red as his shirt. Robin definitely had no shame.


End file.
